The proposal
by dreamygirl1796
Summary: Tony and Pepper decides to spend a weekend at their farmhouse just to get away from their daily routine, but Tony seems to want more than a weekend with pepper, find out what is on Tony's mind and what he is up to!.


"O my gosh, it's cold, I am so cold." Pepper said by trying to warm herself.

"Come here babes" tony said after finishing making a fire.

They were in their farmhouse that Tony have just bought, far away from the city. They go there only to get peace of mind away from their problems and daily life. Tony runs Stark International and Stark Solution, Rhodey is in the military and pepper works as an FBI agent and sometimes do some missions for SHIELD.

"we've been very busy these days, it's hardly that we can see each other " said pepper sadly.

"Yeah I know, hey why don't you come to live with me. "Suggest Tony.

"What". Replied a surprised pepper.

"Yeah I mean seriously. We can look for an apartment or a house if you want, I mean we are adults. You are 22 and I am 23. We have been together since 8 years, we can now take decisions like this,don't you think?".

"Yeah, but"

"But , what". Asked Tony impatiently.

"I mean I don't want to rush anything and…".said pepper not really convinced.

"And what? Don't you want to live me? Asked Tony.

"of course I want, I love you more than anything and we have already step into the next level in our relationship but I don't want such an important decision like this be taken in a haste. "Explained pepper.

"Yeah, so what the problem?, say yes" he said.

"Tony... Just give some time to think. "asked pepper.

"Do you think that will help you in decision?" He asked

When pepper turned, her eyes widened, she saw Tony knee down with a little blue velvet box in the hand and he said," I thought many times how I was gonna ask you that, and now it come automatically, I even prepared a speech but I don't think that I will need it. Pepper the first time I saw you. I must say you totally surprised me by telling me the whole story of my life in just a few seconds, and if someone would told me that I would fall madly in love with you at that time, I would not believe him."

Pepper giggled." Then slowly you became part of my life as my best friends, you remain at my side in worst moments and always support me and sometime you would even risk your own life to protect I always had the feeling that we were more than just friends, and later you became my girlfriend and that was the best decision ever. Since then you changed my life. You can see the real me and love me for who I am not for what I have. These 8 years with you, made me realized that I would not be happy with any one than you. I love you a lot , without you my life is worthless, you are the sunshine of my life. Patricia Potts would you do me the honor of being my wife ?

Tony saw pepper standing immobile, she was emotionally touched. He had finally made Pepper Potts speechless but it worried him as he didn't know if it was good or bad in his case. He began to panick!.

"I don't wanna to put pressure on you, if you don't to get married yet, I can understand, I will not force you, I mean we can get married later , I mean if you want to, no worry ok. I mean if you want to get marry to me, do you want to get mar.." he was cut off by Pepper's lips.

When they run out of air, she said , "Tony less of talks and more of action".

"so it's that yes "asked Tony while kissing her neck gently.

"Does my action told you yet",she placed her hand on Tony's cheek, "I will be very happy to become Mrs Antony Edward Stark." Then she pulls him into a big hug, they remain like this for a moment then Tony broke the silence.

"So are you excited to become the future Mrs. Patricia Antony Edward Stark?" Asked Tony

"I am soooooooooooooo excited OMG so many things to do , so many things to plan, my wedding dress, the guest and so many things" she started to talk nonstop, Pepper finally became the normal Pepper.

Tony giggled and grab her by her waist." Don't worry babe, everything will be perfect, soon you will be officially my Mrs. stark." And then he leans in and kissed her gently taking all his time, then later it became more passionate and then more demanding. He lift her up and place her on his waist and without breaking their kiss, he went up the stairs and place her on their bed. Soon their clothes were scattered on the floor, "I love pep"he said while kissing her neckline. Pepper could hardly breathe normally when Tony is doing all these things to her but she managed to say," love you too T".

That night nothing negative were on their mind, they were very happy to have each other and the only thing on their mind at that time were, they are the luckiest person in the whole world to have found their soul mate.

**Hi! So how was it? Please review!**


End file.
